


Agnus Dei

by VirgilShark



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirgilShark/pseuds/VirgilShark
Summary: 一个未完待续的VN哈利波特 AU。身为魔王的孩子是什么感觉？他很幸运自己是Vergil的孩子。
Relationships: Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry), VN - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. child

很多时候Nero不太明白那些所谓的‘规矩’，巫师们恪守命令，将原则视为某种不可见暗流下的鲸鱼，你能窥到的只有庞大黑影。距离霍格沃兹开学已经有那么些日子了，他正烦恼要不要接受四年级学长的邀请，成为一名魁地奇找球手。  
“干嘛不？你才一年级！这已经是不得了的大新闻了！”  
Nico忙着往自己的药剂瓶里倒冒泡的绿色稠液，那味道实在不算好闻。  
“我还以为你会说‘你可是史上第一个一年级就担任找球手的大人物’这种屁话。”  
“哦......很遗憾，”药剂瓶冒出嗞啦的声响，然后在两人紧张地目光中变成了一坨黑色固体，Nico发出一声长叹：“为历史性一刻。”  
“我猜你指的不是你的伟大发明。”  
“当然，虽然也有一部分......往好处想，有榜样总是件好事。”  
“那你觉得我该找他谈谈这件事吗？”  
Nico转过头，正巧碰上男孩略显不安的眼神，这是当然的......她想到，即使是家人，如此陌生的距离仍会让双方都感到局促，虽然Nero确实尽力了，不过还不够多。  
“听着，他可是唯一一个喝完Goldstein复配十二汤剂还能大闹毕业舞会的巫师，只是问问怎么骑在扫帚上找蜜蜂，没有那么困难。”  
Nero瞪大了眼睛，这句话化解了方才惶恐羞涩的怯意，他露出符合年纪的大笑：“你真是个魔鬼，Nico。”  
“多谢夸奖。”

Nero无法否认他向往去老房子的欲望——那里会给他从有过的宁静和安全感，也许他可以归功于里面住着的人......虽然霍格沃兹是全日制寄宿学校，住宿环境比麻瓜孤儿院的床板高级多了，也比老房子的旧沙发舒适，但他总是渴望多在那洗不掉污渍的桧木地板上站一会儿，哪怕不过夜。  
“什么风把你吹来了？Kid。”  
令人惊讶的是玄关正对的老椅子上居然坐着它常年不见踪影的主人，前任傲罗、现任无业的散漫巫师冲一脸惊讶的男孩比了个手势。  
“呃......我、我没想到你在......”Nero挠挠头，以此来掩饰自己快要绷不住的喜悦：“我是说、我确实是来找你的......有些事。”  
“让我猜猜看，你老爸给你留下的金币不够用了？你拿它去买霍格沃兹了吗？”  
“胡扯，Dante！”男孩立刻涨红了脸——那些金币，那堆积在古灵阁上层宝库里足以淹没火龙的财富，除了刚入学购置必需品之外他从未动过一分钱，校长胡子在上，如果不是年龄不够他甚至打算去对角巷找份零工来满足日常花销。它们不属于我......不，是我不允许，它们不会属于我。  
Dante从椅子上直起身子，往前凑了凑好更清楚地端详他的侄子：就一个十岁的孩子而言他也过于瘦小，比起其他纯血名门出身的同龄人来讲完全看不出发育优势，要知道Arkham家的女孩在十岁的时候已经能够把Dante按在地上用炸尾螺的壳痛击了。这当然不是他的错......Dante遗憾地想到，同时一股愧疚感再度涌上来，他尽量不去霍格沃兹就是为了避免看到Nero。这个孩子令他多年前被摒弃的责任、勇气、亲情一股脑翻滚上来，如同Vergil消失的黑夜，只有浓重到无法分辨生与死的毒雾侵蚀着五官，那时带走的不仅是他唯一的家人，还有所有与格兰芬多有关的美好品德。  
“那么是哪门课需要我去签字了？你该庆幸我绝对不会在这件事上吝啬。”  
“才不是！”Nero尖声叫起来：“Lucia教授说我是最优秀的学生！她还推荐我当格兰芬多的找球手！”  
“哇哦——”Dante惊喜地吹起口哨，实际上他心里很意外，同时又有那么一点儿欣慰：这是当然的，老爹在上。  
“Nico叫我来问你，”男孩红着脸，他似乎对此相当害羞甚至不知所措：“她说她在老展览柜里看到了你的照片，还有奖杯。”  
出乎意料，男孩的叔叔若有所思摸了摸下巴，他摆出那副有点困惑又意味深长的表情：“我不确定......你是指你在魁地奇最佳找球手的展览柜里看到了我的照片？”  
“是Nico，她看到你获得了最佳找球手，还有那年的全胜。”  
“所以......她没告诉你我穿着什么颜色的袍子？”  
“呃......”Nero挠了挠头，他感觉叔叔在拿他开玩笑，但语气并不怎么轻松，甚至有点危险，这也是他不确定的部分，“红色？我猜？”接着男孩楞了一下，他抿着嘴好像受到了冒犯：红色，格兰芬多除了红色还有什么色？他在戏弄我，一直如此。  
“很遗憾年轻人——”Dante拍着大腿咯咯笑起来：“我想你得亲自去看看那张照片了，而关于找球手的经验之谈我们可以晚点再说。”  
“胡扯，你就是不想和我说。”  
Dante看着男孩，他愤怒，害羞，还带着一些问不出口的疑惑，包括——他的兄长，男孩的父亲......但孩子总归永远坦诚，只要Nero觉得受到冒犯或者轻视，他会用行动证明自己配得上尊重，他会沉默接受他人的侮辱，然后正面回击。在这之前Dante一直担心小侄子是否会做的过火，毕竟他们流着古老而秘密的血统......死神从未告知世人姓名，只有无尽的传说里有他留下的一个又一个故事。当然这也是他曾一度怀疑Vergil发疯的原因，返祖现象并非稀事，即便是魔法的世界里这种情况也显得不同凡响。现在看来Nero的学习生涯并非一帆风顺，但至少每一位教授都愿意给这个勤奋诚恳的男孩一点指导——Dante很清楚，他们在评估他，一旦他彰显如他父亲那样的特性......想到这儿，前傲罗打了个寒颤，他知道阿兹卡班有多深又多黑暗，Vergil站在摄魂怪面前时，仿佛他控制了它们。  
“你想要的总能在霍格沃兹找到。”  
Dante缓缓说道。

“你要让他去哪儿？”  
“哪里都好。”  
“他会在Dark lord的阴影下活一辈子！就算Kalina Ann愿意让他进霍格沃兹分院帽也会把你的袍子披在他身上！每个人都会说他是魔鬼的孩子！”  
“他确实是。”  
“Vergil——!”  
他感到有毛发扫到脸上，接着是一个带着寒气、叫人不禁打颤的唇贴上来，那不像一个吻，没有人的亲吻会如此无情。意识到这点的他发出一声呜咽，他还不知道他仍闭着眼睛，也不知道等他再次睁开眼时世界会诅咒他的诞生，同时会感谢的他的诞生。

“Dante他不肯说，还叫我自己去看看。”  
“哦、哦，那是当然的，他那么优秀——我是说，他得忙着为世界和平奔走，哪有空给小孩子讲故事。”  
“嘿！还记得吗？是你叫我去问的！”  
“噢......这可真是个问题。”  
“你得告诉我位置......”Nero停下来，女同学一点儿也不在意他的小脾气，他当然不会真的生她的气，尤其关于他叔叔。他们同样热爱并崇拜着Dante，有时候Nero会将Dante房间里的小东西偷偷带给Nico玩，虽然事后他会感到愧疚并还回去，不过下次他还会这么做，这是他为数不多的小乐趣。“你在听吗？Nico？”他在女孩面前晃手，后者依旧贪婪地看着他刚刚带来的礼物——Dante随便涂涂画画的笔记本，上面什么东西都有：包括用兔子的心脏、山羊的粪便和膨豆荚做成的药水，虽然没有注明用途不过Nero猜没什么人愿意在知道配料表后还愿意喝下去；一件画着豪猪刺的斗篷；一些毫无章节的涂鸦......Nico简直被迷住了。  
“我就不该给你这些东西——”  
Nero佯装取回书，女孩手忙脚乱将本子紧紧按在自己胸前，呲着牙将一张纸拍到了他怀里：“别来烦我，小男孩。”接着重新投入老笔记的怀抱，Nero撇撇嘴打开了纸，上面一片空白，他拎起纸张晃来晃去，又对着阳光看了半天，这样折腾半天后转头抱怨起来：“我只想去看看那个展览柜，你就不能直接给我位置吗？”  
“要是你的脑子有你老爹一半聪明，”Nico瞪了一眼魔王的儿子，接着对着纸张念到：“我庄严宣誓我没干好事。”  
神奇的一幕出现了，纸张在Nero眼前慢慢出现了痕迹，不一会一幅完整的霍格沃兹地图就呈现出来，他睁大了眼睛，即使他知道魔法有多神奇，甚至自己已经掌握了几个算不上多厉害但仍有威慑力的攻击法术，依旧被这种便利道具搞得心脏乱跳。  
“酷——你居然有活点地图！”  
“现在它是你的了。”  
Nico显得相当大方，这份礼物可比老男人的笔记本贵重多了，Nero想都不想冲女孩比了个手势就冲了出去，Nico推了推眼镜发出老成、略显鄙夷的感叹：“男孩儿。”  
Nero仔细研究着地图上的每一条秘密隧道，找了一番后终于看到了Nico说的旧展览柜位置，他贴着二楼走廊的墙壁前进，不一会看到了一群斯莱特林学生拐向了地窖，于是他摸上去偷了其中一个家伙背包里的备用袍子披上，大摇大摆随着队伍溜进了斯莱特林的休息室。在人群散开的同时Nero灵巧地躲进了石像后面，待到学生们都进了自己宿舍后才重新打开地图——这令他突然想到：为什么Dante的照片会在斯莱特林？  
地下阴冷、晦暗，四面墙壁都是发黑的石砖，角落里散发出一股霉味，好像有很多个怏怏不乐的灵魂被卡在缝隙里，长了菌斑和苔藓，仿佛死神都不记得这里有需要收割的东西。Nero终于在一个破旧又突兀的木头柜子里看到了那张照片，还有一个已经生锈的奖杯。真神奇。他的脑海里慢慢冒出一个大胆、惊骇的问好，这是他本能窥探到真实的警告，即使有无数尖叫声让他快点离开这里，脚步仍被那张尚未看清楚的照片牢牢吸引着迈了出去。  
中央是Dante面无表情的脸，他看起来并不开心，准确来说是旁人无法看得出他是否觉得喜悦或者愤怒。即使魁地奇的奖杯就在他怀里、胸前还挂着大大的奖牌、其他人都以他为中心形成一个半包围的圈，他仍旧绷着嘴角直直看过来，就这么透过镜头，将不同于现在记忆中任何一个Dante的模样留在上面。  
“你这老家伙......”  
Nero端详了一会那张脸，为自己得知叔叔过去的一角而感到沾沾自喜，这简直算得上老年人糟糕的青春时代历史了，如果他把照片拿回去给Dante看他会说什么？会将他在魁地奇上出糗的事情抖出来吗？会将胜利的过程慢慢道来吗？会告诉他如何当一个优秀的找球手吗？就像照片里的自己一样？  
然后手指停在了框边上，指尖蹭下一片厚灰，下方布满划痕的铭牌依旧忠实执行着自己的使命：将每一个字母给来者观看，宣告荣耀何等高贵——Vergil. Sparda。


	2. comprehend

“我不喜欢新教授。”  
“为什么不？因为他有个字母表打头的名字？”  
“狗屎，”Nico吐了一下舌头，表示她很不赞同这种没品笑话：“因为他虚拟式太多了，也太好了。”  
这是他们刚刚结束魔药课后的对话，新学期开学才两周，任职黑魔法防御课的SamigiNa教授就因故离开了霍格沃茨，学生间的传闻是他当走狗的不光彩过去又被魔法部提出来......当然也有可能因为这届之中有位不受欢迎的学生，导致整个一年级都无法学习这项令人心神向往的、可怕、刺激又神秘的课程。于是人们对格兰芬多指指点点：看啊，就是他们之中有人拖累了我们——“我们会成为历史上唯一一届从不学习黑魔法防御的傻子。”Nico煞有其事挥舞着《初级变形指南》，可怜的课本纸张唰唰作响，大有全部飞出去的架势。但这种担忧没能持续多久，很快Kalina校长便宣布他们聘请到了新的黑魔法防御课教授，在全校早餐时分这位万众瞩目的教授以一种极其令人失望的姿态出现在老教师席上，学生们还没验证他的能力是否足够强大，但就外形来说他实在谈不上与强大的巫师这个词沾边。  
在简短又毫无新意的自我介绍后，这位新任的黑魔法防御课教授就坐在斯莱特林院长Argosax旁边，两人看起来似乎颇有交情——这又加深了Nico对他的讨厌。  
“是你太多偏见了，Nico，万一他能教我们很多厉害的把戏呢？”  
“胡扯，只有你叔叔会厉害的把戏——相信我，没有哪个巫师赢过你老爸，所以——干嘛Kalina校长不直接把Dante叫来呢？”  
“我不知道。”Nero耸耸肩，整理了下袍子后又发出不确定的悄声：“......我当然不知道。”

令人振奋人心的好消息终于随着第一次魁地奇正式比赛前来临了：一年级明天就会正式投入黑魔法防御课的怀抱了。公共休息室里满是兴奋讨论这件事的学生，级长不得不吹着拼命吹着哨子命令所有人回到自己的房间睡觉。  
“你觉得他会教我们什么？”  
Nico从毯子里探出头，她和Nero刚从房间里溜出来，此时两人都裹着花色毯子趴在火炉边，身下压着《魔法理论》和《十八世纪魔咒选》。  
“不清楚，也许是一些初级的理论知识，我不觉得一年级的课程会有多困难。”  
Nero翻着《神奇的魁地奇球》，他已经有点着迷了，显得心不在焉。  
“我希望现在就学习如何痛打Goliath，比如来个钻心咒——”  
“嘿——”Nero瞪大了眼睛冲女孩发出了惊讶、又慌张的制止声：“我们不能用这种咒语！实际上所有正派巫师都不可以，你忘了吗？你会被踢出学校然后丢进阿兹卡班的——”  
想到这，男孩浑身一抖，他的叔叔曾不经意间向他提起过一些那里的情况，短暂而破碎，每一块回忆中都充满了阴冷、诡异、无情的黑暗......他不敢想太多，因为他知道有那么一个人曾被Dante留在里面。留在不见日光、永恒的孤独牢笼里。  
他怎么下得去手呢？Nero无端愤恨起来，很快就被柴火蹦跳的声音拉回了现实，此时他觉得又羞愧又难过：Dante养育他，为他寻得了一处容身之所，人们都说是因为Dante的重大牺牲他才得以来霍格沃茨上学......没人知道传奇前傲罗付出了什么，但他的侄子、人们避之不及的黑魔王之子就在最好的魔法学校享受自由人的待遇，甚至进入了格兰芬多，就好像Dante才是他的父亲那样。  
“我知道、我知道——别表现的好像我才是魔王的孩子似的，拿出点气概来。”  
“你真无聊。”  
Nero显然不想在这个话题上多留时间，他砰的合起书，怒气冲冲爬起来就往宿舍走，Nioc则在身后发出了意义不明深长地叹息：“小孩子气。”  
“见鬼的Nico，你也是小孩子！”  
男孩头也不回竖起了中指。

“你们已经知道我的名字了。”  
新任的黑魔法防御课教授用一种极其缓慢、怪异的腔调说道，不少学生已经表露出明显的讨厌，这位教授确实如Nico所说的那样：虚拟式太多了。这种规整的说话方式让他产生了一种傲慢又漫不经心的形象，加之他与Argosax的亲密关系，更令大部分格兰芬多学生稍显抵触。  
“这门课......我想实战要比你们手里的书本更有用。”  
Nero明显听到了Nico兴奋地吸气声，他面无表情看着新教授堪称淡漠、甚至有些不在意的表情想到：现在你是个受欢迎的人啦。  
那之后没有一刻是令人枯燥的，一年级生被允许自由使用在课本上能找到的一切非致命性、伤害较小的攻击咒语自由战斗，Nero狼狈的在一连串不知道哪里飞来的咒语里抱头鼠窜，他瞥见Nico疯了一样嘴里念着一个又一个咒语，握着魔杖的手臂快速抖动，它们像弹珠一样嘭嘭嘭毫无目标的乱撞，满教室都是学生们的尖叫和大笑，书本和课桌无一幸免。  
“天啊——”甚至没人注意到Lucia教授是什么时候站在门口的，她目瞪口呆，左臂内侧夹的书本随着惊叹掉在了地上，此刻她的红发看起来像是经历过一场爆炸一样——实际上刚刚有个学生的缴械咒擦着她的头皮砸到了后面的墙壁上，造成了一定程度的爆炸......  
“停！停！都给我停下来！”  
在女教授暴跳如雷的怒吼中，她成功对整个教室施展了统统石化。

“你想吃什么？”  
“热狗，或者冰激凌。”Nero无所谓耸耸肩，实际上他并不觉得这位神秘教授会给他买什么零食，他悄悄看过去，黑发教授的眼珠颜色有一瞬的银光、他说不准是不是因为反射的缘故，透过略显宽松的黑色衣领能瞧见那过于单薄、削瘦如病人的肉，从外形上来说，虽然他很英俊，但很难想象他是一名强大的巫师。而更令他难以置信的是在那堂荒唐的黑魔法防御课后，这位神秘的教授——他自称V、居然没有被勒令停课，甚至Kalina校长也只是做了口头批评，不过从八卦能手Nico口中得知女校长甚至将这堂大乱斗课当成了一个经典段子，乐不彼此在南瓜派下午茶上来回讲述，其中包含了各种分贝的大笑。  
“那就冰激凌。”V点点头走进了餐车，在Nero目瞪口呆的表情里拿回了一个草莓蛋筒。  
“我以为......我以为你只是说说。”  
Nero承认这让他受宠若惊，只能磕磕巴巴接过了冰激凌，好像它是烫的。他正单独走在回宿舍的路上，平时结伴的Nico被魔药课的新配方搞得神魂颠倒、将自己的好友毫不留情抛弃，Nero又不好意思去拉克劳文找Kyrie——这位大他两年级的女孩是他还没被Dante领回之前收养家庭的女儿，她还有个在美国当傲罗的哥哥。然后他就被这位新教授邀请散步——叫他说这是什么事呢？初来乍到的老师和不受欢迎的新生，他们如同一对最糟糕的组合，本来男孩已经想好了拒绝用词，对方却表示想要了解一些关于Vergil的事情。这个词像一个可怕的魔咒，立刻就让Nero定在原地无法动弹，他甚至有一瞬间的恐惧，那并非来源于陌生人的邀约，而是不知名的、从心底涌上、无法抑制的渴求，几乎要将男孩吞没。  
“没有谎言，男孩。”  
V若有所思瞥了孩子一眼，对这冒失的举动毫不在意。  
“他们说V......我父亲，魔王，是个强大的巫师。”  
“你怎么看？”  
“我......我不知道，”Nero放下了蛋筒，连奶油化在手边都没有反应，他垂着头，好像犯了大事的是他才对。“如果他真有人们说的那样强大——我是说，没人敢说不好的那种，那为什么、为什么会将我丢下呢？”如果他的父亲真如传说中的那样可怕，为什么连卖巧克力蛙的售货员都能像踢一颗皮球那样对他呢？“一定是哪里搞错了。”Nero轻声道，冰激凌已经完全化成了一滩糖水。

“你觉得什么最难？”  
“我说不准......魔药学我可以跟Nico借笔记，她已经从Fincher教授那里赢到三瓶福灵剂了；魔咒......Dordor教授说我学得很快，甚至太快了，只是谁也说不准这是好事还是坏事；Asplund教授总是有点偏见，每次魔法史课程讲到过去......我是说不好的时候，他就总是盯着我，好像我才是把一切搅得一团糟的人；变形术有点难，Lady说会给我开小门，不过她总是喜欢把Dante的东西都变成老鼠，最后还是我去抓回来的......”  
“黑魔法防御呢？”  
“哦，”男孩发出意义不明的声音，好像一口吞下了整个鸡蛋，他显得极其不安：“我、我不清楚，在你来之前他们还在为我是否应该上这堂课而争辩。”  
这当然不是谁直截了当告诉他的，而是爱恶作剧的小精灵送给他的窃听耳朵得来的消息，老师们围在校长办公室里，还有Dante......前傲罗的声音疲惫又无助，好像他才是那个被排挤的小学生。而Samigina教授的突然离职更像是验证这一切的事实般，所以那段时间Nero过的很艰难，他仿佛觉得所有学生若有所指，关于黑魔法防御课，关于Samigina教授，关于他父亲。  
“Nico的祖母希望我享受每个学生都有的待遇，但有些教授......他们很担心。”  
“做孩子很辛苦。”  
“是做魔王的孩子很辛苦。”  
V点点头，这次他的脸上找不到任何表情。  
“不过我猜那些人来自魔法部，他们试图干涉霍格沃茨也不是最近的事，”年轻的教授站起来，拍了拍身上的黑色袍子，“实际上，其他人并不在意你是谁的儿子——他们只想知道你要成为什么。”  
Nero直愣愣瞪着地面，好像一切的不愉快都随之钻到缝隙里、被地心的火焰消灭了。  
“我听说了，魁地奇。”此时神秘的教授发出近乎赞美的陈述，在这之前Nero从未意识到对方的声音可以如此柔和。“他会为你骄傲，你就像他想的一样出色。”  
我知道他是谁。Nero这么想着，一口吞下了已经融化在蛋筒里的冰激凌，只觉得口腔一阵疼，他感觉自己要流出眼泪了。


	3. victory

“这都是什么？《与吸血鬼同船旅行》？你什么时候开始看恶俗小说了？”  
“放松点儿，小鬼。”Nico不以为然瞥了一眼满是嫌弃的男孩，顺手翻了一页：“我在看以前的黑魔法防御课本——蠢蛋版本。”  
“呕，”Nero试着看了几页发出更大的厌恶声，“哪个学校的课本会在里面写‘我同这魔鬼轻松交谈，他惧怕我，我用无边魅力征服了这可怕的生物......’这真叫人恶心。”  
“你之前说什么——密室？你找到了一间密室？”  
“噢......不，那也不算。”Nero含糊道，“只是个无聊的老仓库，没什么有意思的。”  
Nico死死盯着他，似乎一点儿也不相信这句话，不过她还是很体贴的饶过了男孩，“我们学校有一间有趣的密室，真的那种，有怪物......诅咒......”  
“活点地图？我们能找到吗？”  
“哦，这可不一定，”Nico看起来毫无兴致，这让Nero觉得不可思议，通常情况下她才是最热衷捣蛋冒险的那个，很快女孩就给出了答案：“那间密室很久以前就被封闭了，里面什么也没有了，没有蛇怪没有陷阱......”  
“嘿——等等！你说——”Nero尖叫起来，恨不得把Nico拽起来：“蛇怪！你说有蛇怪！”  
Nico翻了个白眼：“是的，能一口吃掉你的那种。”  
“天啊——这是真的？我以为那只是传说！”  
“你应该多看看书，虽然蛇怪很稀少，但不代表它就不存在。”  
“太酷了！我说——我们学校里有一只蛇怪！”  
“那是很久以前的事了。”Nico纠正到。  
“酷——！我真想看看它！你觉得它有多大？或者多长？它的毒液真的能叫人立刻死亡吗？我们要用什么魔法才能打败它？”  
Nico扔下书，猛地捂住了耳朵：“噢......小孩子。”

直到上午的课程都结束为止也没能让男孩失去谈论蛇怪的兴致，他孜孜不倦试图和伙伴分享一切关于这个怪物的习性、力量之类的猜想，Nico被烦得在魔药课上恨不得将Nero推进坩埚里，但最后她还是咬着牙无视了那些絮絮叨叨，然后拼命搅动药水，仿佛把那口锅里的东西当成了Nero，并且在煎熬中结束了最喜欢的课程。  
“你想过吗？”  
“什么？”Nero一页一页翻着《神奇动物在哪里》，正如之前所说，蛇怪开启了他对魔法生物的探索欲，甚至比魁地奇还强那么几分。  
“如果当初分院帽把你分到斯莱特林——”  
“噢......”他顿了顿，很快又翻过去一页，“我不知道，那没什么大不了的。”  
“如果我被分到赫奇帕奇我一点儿也不意外，不过格莱芬多？”Nico耸耸肩，“真吓人。”  
“难道你还会直接掉头坐上火车回家不成？”  
“那不好说——也许我会尝试在大家面前用幻影移形！”  
Nero抬起头，看到女巫拿出魔杖在空中挥舞了两下，试想深色头发的麻脸女孩摘下分院帽然后大声念咒......他抱住头：“你也许会卡在巧克力蛋糕里。”  
“你可真是个天才。”Nico挑眉看着男孩，似乎觉得这个主意棒极了。  
“说句实话？我觉得你在这里一点儿也不奇怪。”  
“谁知道，”Nico终于收起了魔杖，从书桌上猛地跳下来，发出咚的响声，“如果我是，你也是——”她满不在乎卷起裤腿盘坐下来，毫不在意形象：“你也应该在这里。”  
“......好极了。”Nero噘着嘴，他低下头把眼睛藏起来，坚决不让Nico看到里面闪烁的小泪花——那太丢人了，在女孩面前哭。

Nico的话让男孩有了无限的劲儿，这使得他在魁地奇训练里格外卖力，级长好几次当众赞美了这个斗志昂然的小伙子，队友们则给予众望。格兰芬多马上要和斯莱特林进行魁地奇比赛了，在最后一次评分榜上格兰芬多只比拉文克劳多两分，如果他们赢得这次胜利，他们将远远甩下第二名的赫奇帕奇，直追斯莱特林的宝座。  
Nero最近总是浑身湿透、沾满泥浆的回到休息室，近日来天气非常不给面子，雨季导致了连绵不绝的阴天和狂风，子弹大的雨点撞击在窗户上，院子里的花坛已经成了一个个泥盆，为圣诞节准备甜品的南瓜们已经膨成了小半个孩子那么大，而为了胜利队长Lee坚持不停止日常训练，他的态度之强硬甚至将院长都毫无办法，现在全校都知道他们对这次比赛势在必得。虽然Nico多次嫌弃男孩臭烘烘、皱巴巴的样子，但仍旧多次替他打掩护让Nero从后门偷偷绕过‘老鼻子’的巡查——没有学生喜欢Cerherus，有传言说他身上有效忠魔王的印记......而他之所以还在霍格沃茨当看门人的原因是没有巫师能逃过他的鼻子，那些拙劣的伪装者根本无法从他灵敏的嗅觉下逃脱，至少在安保方面他确实做了不小的贡献。  
“我发誓这是最后一次。”  
“你总说这是最后一次。”  
Nico翻了个白眼，将毛巾丢到Nero脸上：“你最好值得人让我每次和老鼻子捉迷藏，要是被抓到我会被祖母变成玻璃杯然后去盛她的复方汤剂！”  
“格兰芬多会赢。”男孩抬起脸，他的眼睛在火炉光前闪闪发光，Nico盯着他缓缓点点头。

天空黑得像墨汁一样，场地四周被放置了一颗颗自主发光的玻璃球，Nero没见过那东西，但是不妨碍他觉得那东西真的很方便，因为这样他就能很清楚地看到场地里的情况——斯莱特林的球员们脸和天气一样阴沉，还带着令人厌烦的傲慢。Nero扯了扯斗篷上的兜帽，他紧紧握着扫帚，脑海里闪过老照片的图像......那令他生出无限怒意，深深吸了几口气后他扫到了观众席上的黑魔法防御课教授，对方接收到他视线的同时轻轻冲他点了个头，那股火气突然就消失了，他抿着嘴、移开了视线，耳边响着胸腔里如雷的心跳。  
雨势非常大，他能感受到雨滴像炮弹一样砸到脸上的疼痛感，前面的追球手不停将鬼飞球传给队友，他们的速度之快解说员只来得及喊道每个人的名字，他没法在追逐战之外寻找金色飞贼，因为斯莱特林的干扰无处不在。他们好像不打算让他好过，很多次游走球擦着他的头发丝划过，Nero毫不怀疑他躲得再慢点就可以直接被送到圣芒戈去了。斯莱特林一名击球手的帚尾从他面前扫过，紧接着被引来的游走球就冲着狼狈的男孩冲来，观众们发出一阵惊呼，Nero低身伏在扫帚上快速绕了个圈，穿过赫奇帕奇观众席时还听到了阵阵嘘声。  
此时Lee配合另一名追球手扔出了鬼飞球，斯莱特林的守门员被Thundra用短棒打过来的游走球逼出了球门，于是鬼飞球顺利穿过了球门，人们爆发出一阵欢呼，解说员大声宣布格兰芬多获得十分。Nero扒着扫帚拔高在上空，因为这一次进球斯莱特林的注意力转向了Thundra，他们两人夹击试图将他从扫帚上挤下去，不远处的Lee分身乏术，还好他和另一名追球手Corvo配合默契，他们动作协调，一次次避开了斯莱特林引来的游走球和骚扰，而斯莱特林也并非一事无成，趁着Lee和Corvo忙着躲避攻击时利用假动作让守门员Julius判断失误导致斯莱特林得了十分。  
“Lee非常漂亮的躲过了这次攻击！他还能坚持多久——”  
Nero开始焦急，他们的分数不容乐观，斯莱特林擅长扰乱阵型和一些小花招，Thundra甚至差点被游走球逼撞到门柱上摔下去，而Lee和Corvo已经呈现疲态了，他们虽然依旧能避开斯莱特林的攻势，但已经有两次被迫散开了。  
“Thundra——他还能坚持吗——哦天啊斯莱特林的Octavius引来了游走球——”  
一阵巨大的惊叹让Nero猛地转过头，只见Thundra在半空中人和扫帚一起翻滚着掉到地上，发出沉闷的响声，有教授急匆匆跑了过去，而斯莱特林两名球员则得意洋洋击了个掌。Nero咬紧了牙关，他恨不得立刻冲上去将他们撞下去——他差点就这么做了，直到一抹金色的影子从余光飞过。  
“金色飞贼——！”  
在解说员话音落下的同时男孩已经像鹰隼般向着飞贼消失的方向俯冲出去——他的脸生疼，好像被锤子一下下狠狠砸着，而他丝毫没有减速的意思——  
“Nero——他要摔到地上了——！”  
解说员只说对了一半，在即将一头栽到草地的最后一刻他突然刹住，短暂的停顿后又猛然上升，盘旋着追着飞贼的尾巴再度飞起。  
“他停住了！他没有摔下去——这太精彩了——！”  
此时Nero已经完全听不到排山倒海的呼声和亢奋的解说了，他的注意力非常集中，连Corvo被撞进观众席都不知道，人们大声喊着犯规，而裁判没有示意——Nero仍在飞行，与风压、大雨和乌云搏斗着，他的面部肌肉已经失去感觉了，刀子一样的雨水已经不疼了，这让他更加专注于视线里的飞贼——  
“Corvo爬起来了——他需要帮助吗——是游走球！它冲着Lee去了——斯莱特林趁机得分！”  
格兰芬多几乎没有人可以掩护Nero了，斯莱特林的击球手使出吃奶得劲将游走球打了出去——他知道自己追不上格兰芬多那个男孩，但他有办法让他停下来——Nero仍未能反应过来，那颗黑球已经迎面而来，他躲闪不及直直撞了上去。  
“哦——！”  
人群和解说员一同发出痛呼，好像那颗球砸到的是他们的脸。Nero感觉自己的鼻梁断了，血被风带的满脸都是，看起来可怕极了，裁判依旧没有发哨。Nero没有责怪他，他知道尊重不是靠关系或者可怜得来的，他也没有去看那个击球手，此时此刻在一片眩晕中他伸长了手臂——  
他在一英尺高的地方从扫帚上跳下来，人们欢呼着像是在进行某种狂欢游行，他站在草地上高举飞贼、粗气止不住的喘、心脏好像要从胸腔里蹦出去......那不重要，因为他越过重重人海，一个个窜上天的脑袋后面、有个人在观看席上注视着他，一瞬间，V的黑发变成了银白色，仿佛静静燃烧的冰冷火焰。  
“他抓住了——他抓住了金色飞贼——格兰芬多获得胜利！”  
男孩的袍子和脸上都是血，他浑身上下的衣物黏在一起，分不清是汗水还是雨水的杰作，在震耳欲聋的狂喊和拥抱中露出了笑容。

“干得好。”  
Nero咽下口水，这时才注意到汗水早就把上衣紧紧黏在身上了，一股难以形容的羞愧感让他目光躲闪、避开了V试图抚上头顶得手掌。  
“呃，这没什么大不了的。”很快他就意识到这是个不礼貌的动作，而年轻的教授只是淡淡瞥了一眼男孩发烫变红的脖颈就收回了手，就像那个动作不存在一样。  
“我是说——我父亲，”Nero快速舔了一圈嘴唇，手藏在袍子里攥成僵硬的拳头：“他是最好的找球手，我也一样。”  
“谎言有时候很美丽，因为你不必对藏在水底下的东西负责。等你真正想谈的时候......我会告诉你。”  
男孩感觉自己似乎聋了，他好像忘记了一切的不愉快，在涌上心头的热泪中重重点点头。


	4. Image

Nero疯狂搅拌着坩埚里的药剂，Nico只写了一半配方，他们缺了很多材料，而距离上交作业只有半天时间，男孩发誓他已经从浑浊不堪的汤里看到Fincher教授暴怒的脸了。

“早知道……早知道……”

Nico嘟囔着，从书架上抽出一本又一本书，她快速翻开其中一本，眼睛闪动几下后重新合上它一把丢在地上，继而去拿下一本。

“别吵了——看看我们的作业！我们会被挂在大厅墙上被皮皮鬼笑得！”

Nero哀嚎起来，手上却一点儿都不敢闲着。

“我在干了——！别让它糊了！”

他得到了女孩暴躁地大吼。

这不是万圣节前夕该做得事——Nero悲哀地想到，他们明天就能去霍格莫德玩一圈，也许会在糖果店吃个痛快，然后在尖叫棚屋疯玩一下午，最后随着大部队回来参加宴会，花园里的南瓜已经和马车一样大了，用它做的派味道一定好极了……前提是他们，特指他和Nico能够及时交上魔药课的作业。天知道酷爱这门课程的姑娘到底怎么把这件事搞砸的，当然这也不能完全怪她——Nero很清楚， Dante的小本子魅力无穷，魁地奇比赛后无论去哪他都能看到Nico夹着那本破烂笔记到处走，他不怪她。

现在他们要为彼此的失误负责了。Nero阴郁地想着，他的胳膊已经快要没力气了，可Nico仍没找到能在这玩意彻底糊掉之前用来代替独角兽眼泪的东西——抽到五年级的作业本来就是不公平的，更不公平的是他们不能向教授要点儿孩子们无法得到的材料来做作业。

“你能从Fincher教授那里赢点福灵剂来，干嘛不能让他直接给我们打个A？”

“你老爹还是个魔王，你怎么不能让独角兽自己跑过来冲我们的坩埚里流眼泪？”

“——放屁！”Nero喘着粗气吼回去，手里依旧不敢松懈地搅拌着：“他才没有那种本事！”

“哦？你怎么知道——”Nico的脚边已经丢了五本书了，她还在快速翻阅第六本，“你又没见过他。”

Nero停下了动作，他好像被什么东西击中一样，接着他们的坩埚冒出一阵紫烟，一个个大水泡汹涌而出。

“Nero——！”

等Nico气急败坏的声音传出来时，男孩早就丢下东西跑出了教室，浑然不顾身后同伴的吼叫。

  


“脏东西！”

‘老鼻子’挥舞着扫帚怒骂到，Nero心里比了个中指脚下一点儿也没停，他闷头向前跑，好似有什么怪物在追赶一样，中途他撞到了两个拉文克劳的女生、一个飞在空中的金杯子、正对着门口石像施展变形咒的Trish教授，后者惊讶看着男孩逃进城堡。

“你看起来不太好。”

一个幽灵慢悠悠跟在男孩身后，Nero拼命甩着袍子好让自己脚步更大点，嘴里毫不客气喷着火：“别理我！”

“来点儿吧——我保证它是甜的。”

幽灵不知道从哪来掏出来一碗长满菌斑的冷汤。

“你没听到吗？离我远点！”

Nero疯狂跺着脚，他已经在暴怒边缘了，甚至还有点委屈——

“哦……我知道了，你想家了，”幽灵摸着下巴煞有其事说道，然后开始在Nero面前来回飘荡，“你这样的家伙我见多啦，刚上学几天就嚷嚷着要妈妈爸爸……嘿，为什么你不干脆现在就去见见他们？”

“放、放屁——！嗝！”Nero被气得打了个嗝，更多的委屈涌上心头： _他哪有什么父母呢？_ Nico每天都能在学校里偶遇她的祖母，Credo经常在午餐时候给Kyrie寄小礼物，连最讨厌的Goliath都有家养小精灵送来他妈妈做的麻糖吃。Dante……如果Nero自己不去老房子，Dante绝对不会想起他还有个倒霉的侄子正遭受形同摆设家人的折磨呢。

“说真的，你该去看看。”

幽灵笑嘻嘻指了指尽头两条蛇缠绕的铁门，他眼里闪烁着得意、狡黠又有点戏谑的笑意，用一种黏答答的腔调趴在男孩耳边吹了一口气：“你很快就能见到爸爸妈妈了。”

Nero猛地转过头，幽灵已经不见了，他重新看向那扇门，过了一会缓缓抬起了脚。

  


这是他去过最阴暗、沉闷的地方，仿佛有无数个幽灵在其中发出呻吟，向下的楼梯非常陡峭，Nero不得不两只手贴在墙壁上摸索着前进，他的手指能感受到剥落的石砖缝里苔藓和霉菌的身体，还有湿漉漉的气味从四面八方传来，只有几盏挂在高处的蜡烛灯照着墙壁，他的影子被拉扯成某种怪异的样子拖进黑暗里。

Nero紧紧闭着嘴，他感觉随着缝隙钻进来的空气好像生骨灵一样令人难受，他上次喝这种东西是因为太过自信——Dante却坚持他是因为自己的自大才从扫帚上被打下来的，无论他怎么描绘对手的狡诈，叔叔一概视为侄子的错，他逼着男孩一口气喝完一瓶生骨灵，然后拍着他的脑袋告诉他： **别学你老爹。** Nero感到嘴巴在燃烧，到了喉管就变成又苦又辣的火焰，他觉得张开嘴就能吐出一团火焰，这一刻他甚至萌生了烧死别人的想法——这使得男孩出了一身冷汗。

“.…..别学你老爹。”Nero咬破了自己的嘴，他掏出魔杖轻轻念到：“ _荧光闪烁！_ ”

魔杖顶端的光芒照亮了脚下的路，男孩舔了舔发干的嘴唇和上面的血，继续向下走去。

走了很久后，也许只有十几分钟，他总算到了底部，面前是一扇破旧的木门，Nero小心翼翼挤了进去，好在他足够瘦小，敞开的部分能容纳他侧身进去，到这里他终于深深吸了口气，缓解了一路来的紧张感，这才有空打量起这个房间：出乎意料，这里除了中间一个高耸、被白布罩住的东西外什么都没有。Nero咽了一口吐沫，踮起脚尖靠过去，他本来打算时刻举着魔杖以防万一，但是很快他就意识到这并不是个危险物品了，因为他不小心碰掉了那块布，大量灰尘被惊动起来，男孩一边咳嗽一边扇着鼻子，眯着眼睛看清了被藏起来的东西——一面镜子。

Nero好奇地摸了摸边框，又仔细观察了一下顶部的一行字，但是他没有看懂那是什么语言，因为奇怪的形状更像某种符号，他等了半天什么都没有发生，然后一屁股坐了下来，心里仿佛落下了一块大石头，又好像随之有了个一个缺口。

“.…..我就知道，幽灵喜欢撒谎。”

他屈膝用手臂环住了腿，魔杖就放在一边，他承认这个谎言让他心动不已，甚至冒着危险来到一间未知的房间，结果就为了给一面破镜子除灰，现在除了对着镜子发呆他什么都没有了。

“.…..魔王，傲罗……”他思绪纷飞，一时间对家庭的控诉涌上心头，他无端憎恨起自己的身世，又渴望真正的爱与温度，他并非真的讨厌Dante或者父亲的过去，更多的是对成年人的缄默感到困惑和委屈，学校生活已经足够艰难了，而此时此刻还要饱受虚假诱惑的伤害，这样的压力令男孩终于忍不住哭出来。

过了一会他终于抹了抹眼泪站起来，打算就此离开这个阴森潮湿的地方，然后令他呼吸骤停的画面出现在镜子里——一个男人站在他身后。

Nero抓起魔杖就转过身去，他觉得自己的心脏差点就要从嘴巴里蹦出来了，他已经想好了好几个攻击性咒语，然而他身后什么都没有。

他再度猛然回头看向镜子：那个男人依旧站在他身后。他小心翼翼伸出手，只碰到了空气——他终于意识到这个人只存在于镜子里。

这时他才有勇气仔细端详起这个陌生人，他穿着深蓝色的长袍，一件高领马甲，一张似曾相识的脸，和一头银发。

Nero一眨不眨紧紧盯着那张脸，渐渐脑海中浮现出布满灰尘的荣誉相框中面无表情的找球手，这张脸和照片上的相去甚远，却让男孩第一时间就将他们重叠在一起，他怔怔看着镜子，然后缓缓将鼻尖贴上去——

“.…..爸爸？”

  


V穿过满是霉斑、幽灵笑声的长廊，他走过的墙壁都燃起了旺盛、猛烈的火光，鬼魂们被惊得躲了起来，只有皮皮鬼在后面亦步亦趋，它时刻谨记着血人巴罗的警告： _离那个活鬼远点。_ 却又对这个新来的教师充满好奇，它能感受到这个怪异、削瘦的黑头发男人身上不协调的部分，以幽灵的感觉来讲它确实有点敏感。

他打算去哪儿呢？皮皮鬼一言不发跟着，这不符合它平时的样子，但是血人巴罗说的没错——他让一个鬼魂毛骨悚然。直到年轻的教授停在了一扇刻有两条蛇的铁门前，生性顽劣的皮皮鬼似乎想越过去，却在V侧过头的一瞬间迅速钻进了地面消失不见。

“ _‘_ _.….._ _一只快活的苍蝇，无论是生，无论是死’_ 。”

V漫步进了黑暗中。

  


男孩如饥似渴凝视着镜子，他两只手紧紧边框、碎木刺已经扎进肉里也浑然不觉，好像只要靠得再近点就能实现里面的场景——他想象——记忆中老照片里的男人、正将他抱在怀里，他只有一副表情，却比照片上更生动、鲜活、温柔。

“你看得太多了。”

男孩嘀咕了一句，仍不为所动，他守在镜子前好似就在那儿生了根，谁也拔不出来。

“它给你的只有虚妄的幻想，而你根本不需要这个。”

“你干嘛来这儿？”Nero显得异常生气，他痛恨打扰他的人，即使对方怀揣善意。

“这里不是古灵阁，谁都可以来。”

V对这样幼稚的怒火不以为然，他拍了拍他的袍子——他总是在拍他的袍子，即使上面什么灰尘都找不到。

“你去哪都可以——用你的什么高级咒语！别来烦我，就像你说的，去哪都行——”

“幻影移形，”V点点头，“你还不到年纪。”

“我不在乎。”Nero愤怒地摇着头，像一头刚长出鬓毛的幼狮，过长的软发随着动作甩在脸上，依旧没能遮住堆在一起的眉头。

“你在乎的东西也不在厄里斯魔镜里。”

“你说话的口气好像你知道什么似的。”

男孩冷冷回道，他现在对这位教授的神秘之处、魁地奇、魔法课都不感兴趣了，他只想一直留在这儿，谁来也不行。

“‘一沙一世界，一花一天堂’。”

“滚开——你在鬼扯什么。”

“你在这里虚度光阴，忘记现实的时候，你的朋友已经搞定了魔药课作业并且帮你写了魔法史课和变形课的笔记。”V走过去掰开了Nero的手，挡在了男孩和镜子之间，“Dordor教授对你的逃课行为表示失望，他对你的天赋抱有期待，并且深信你不该浪费这份礼物；Lee来过你们班很多次，他很好奇你怎么没去参加魁地奇训练，还给你带了一份蜂蜜公爵的软糖，希望你能恢复精神；斯莱特林的Goliath在学校里散布你害怕输给他而逃学的传言……我看他的话有一部分确实属实。”

“.…..骗子。”Nero缩在地上，用脚狠狠踩着教授拖在地上的长袍。

“还有Dante，”V停了一下，他看到男孩的耳朵像是雷达感应那样动了一下，“他给你寄了一封吼叫信。”

男孩猛地抬起头，他不可置信看着V，好像对方是什么魔鬼化身一样。

“你该庆幸逃避确实帮你免去了一件丢人的事，同时也该感到羞愧——”V弯下腰，他的声音仿佛从很远的地方传来，一时间变得不那么像他了，他让男孩有了逃跑的念头，同时又贪恋魔镜的威力而踟蹰不决，“你的父亲从未逃避过什么，即使是死亡。”

他的话像一个有效、尖锐的魔咒，破除了这面神奇镜子的威能，Nero脸涨得通红，他几乎就要跳起来咬对方了，直到年轻的教授将手掌放在他头上，轻轻拍了拍他。

“‘有人生来就被幸福拥抱。有人生来就被长夜围绕。’”

“.…..我活该的吗？”

Nero哭着问道，他从未觉得一个人的手掌是如此炙热，几乎把他的大脑都给点着了，他觉得自己再也见不到父亲了，哪怕仅仅是从一面骗人的镜子里。

“我会把这东西藏起来，你必须答应我不再追寻它……而你该得一切，男孩。”V轻松到，语气显得很高兴，“现在你要睡一会，我会陪在你身边。”

Nero哽咽着，抓紧了V的长袍，直到他迷迷糊糊感觉到自己被抱起来，他拼命想睁开眼睛却感觉有一层蛛网一样的东西糊住了视线，只能在被彻底拉入梦境前透过缝隙再看一眼——

“.…..爸爸……”

  


皮皮鬼在奇怪的铁门前游荡了很久，它好几次鼓起勇气想下去一探究竟，最终还是战战兢兢留在了原地，吓人的巫师太多了，从未有人给过幽灵这样的感觉，这让皮皮鬼对血人巴罗的敬畏更深了，它开始相信那位可怖的幽灵甚至能预知未来。突然那扇门发出了刺耳的声音，皮皮鬼赶忙躲进了地板，它先看到了教授熟悉的袍子，然后是一个格兰芬多的学生，接着是一张陌生的脸——它尖叫着逃走了。

空无一人的走廊里，镶在墙壁上的火把突然都灭了，抱着男孩的人低头给了熟睡的Nero一个吻：“我会保佑你，小羊羔。”


End file.
